Viperid (E.T Encyclopedia)
Viperid Viperid (Latin for Viper) are a race of ET that have evolved through Cross Hybridization of human DNA and Genetic experimentation performed on Vipers. According to ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, they served the Agapian Emperors and Empresses as their royal guard. Feared across the land for there brutal methods of consuming their enemies whole. They were employed in battle to act as both crowd control, and as propaganda. To put fear into the heart of the enemy, and force them into hiding. Ensuring victory was secured, as they took over the lands and spread their influence in the name of the Emperor.After the Second World War, in 1949, the Geneva Convention officially banned the usage of Viperid in armed conflict,as they deemed their methods too inhumane to allow on the battlefield. A law shortly followed, that prohibited Viperid globally from attacking civilians for the purposes of consumption. Up until that point,the laws regarding Viperid behavior were very loose and easy to exploit. As long as they weren't caught in the middle of the action, law enforcement were at the mercy of the Viperid. However despite the laws put into place, some refused to give up there natural and wild instincts in favor of easier prey. As a result, various Viperid Gangs around the world band together for this very purpose. Pocket Bunny's and Viperid harbor a distinct, and vitriolic hatred for each other. Due to how vulnerable Pocket Bunnys can be in the presence of a Viperid, they stand little chance of survival on there own. Pocket Bunny's have dedicated Death Squads devoted to the complete genocide of Viperid. Officially dubbed "The Snake Head Elites" Gang wars between the two factions are very hotly contested and often result in heavy casualties on both sides.During the Great Race War Of 75, they broke the Geneva convention prohibiting the use of Viperid in armed conflict. They were employed once again to maintain crowd control, and to spread fear among the humans.The ET Peace Keepers were deployed to hot zones where Viperid activity was rampid, and were assigned with the task of preserving the safety of Humans And ET's alike. Many Viperid were killed in action, and there numbers began to dwindle to near extinction levels. They finally surrendered to the ET Peace Keepers, once the casualties sustained became too much for them.After the War, many of the Viperid who had survived were either sent to detention camps, or taken in for counseling. Many years after the Great Race War, Cities all around the world had set up designated zones for Viperid to habitat, and cannot leave the zone under any circumstances.The few outstanding Viperids that weren't tied down to zones and recognized for there great contributions were allowed to live among the rest of the humans and ETs. These individuals are required to carry around a specially marked license around with them at all times. so they aren't mistaken for unregistered Viperid. These licenses are officially signed and endorsed by the president of the USA. One such individual works among the officers of the RPD (Revere Police Department) in the Homicide Department. Everyone Knows her as Lisssa.